


All Messed Up In You

by Hel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Felching, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hel/pseuds/Hel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?" Thor asked.</p>
<p>"Just going to clean up the mess you've made," Loki said.</p>
<p>"Let me do it for you," Thor said after a brief pause, looking straight at Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Messed Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/2496.html?thread=4277440#t4277440) prompt at [norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com).
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please point out any mistakes I've made. Con-crit is also welcome.
> 
> Title from _The Only Time_ by Nine Inch Nails.

"Loki!" Thor called out and came in long, wrecking spasms, his hips thrusting erratically upwards.

Loki closed his eyes at the sensation of being filled and deliberately clenched down on Thor's cock as much as his exhausted muscles would allow. He loved the feeling of Thor coming inside him, especially after he had already orgasmed himself as he wasn't distracted by his own arousal any more and thus could simply enjoy the feeling of Thor's release spreading through him, making every slide that much slicker and more intense.

Thor stilled with one last satisfied sigh and his hands which had previously gripped Loki's hips so tightly that Loki was sure that there would be bruises the next day came up to stroke along Loki's back, caressing lazily while simultaneously preventing Loki from getting up and leaving.

Thor's affectionate and clingy behaviour after sex had been a bit of a surprise for Loki at first since their coupling itself was usually anything but gentle. It had taken several arguments between him and Thor until he eventually believed that this was really something Thor desired and not something he did because he thought that Loki was so delicate that he needed to be held. It had taken even longer until Loki admitted that he enjoyed their cuddling, too.

Now Loki hummed contentedly as Thor petted him. He had no desire to move from his comfortable sprawl across Thor's body and he knew that he didn't have to worry about crushing him with his weight. He nuzzled into Thor's neck, breathing in his scent and feeling his heartbeat slowing down to normal again. Sleep was tugging at the corner of his consciousness.

He shifted a bit, trying to burrow even deeper into Thor's warmth. The movement caused Thor to slip out, having gone soft by now and Loki winced as he felt semen mixed with remnants of lube trickle slowly out of him. He really didn't want to leave Thor's embrace to go and clean himself up. Nevertheless, he was also aware that if he didn't do it now, he would deeply regret it later. Loki reluctantly began to disentangle himself from Thor who grunted in protest and tightened his arms, stopping Loki's attempt to wriggle free.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked.

"Just going to clean up the mess you've made," Loki said.

"Let me do it for you," Thor said after a brief pause, looking straight at Loki.

Loki's brain was still stuck in a post-orgasmic haze so it took him a few seconds to figure out the implied meaning behind Thor's words. It finally clicked when he saw Thor's eyes darkening with arousal and he felt an answering surge of heat in his stomach.

"If you insist," he said, trying to cover how much Thor's suggestion affected him by feigning indifference.

"Come up here, then," Thor said, tugging on Loki's hips to urge him further up the bed. His knowing smirk indicated that he had seen right through Loki's pretence and that he immensely enjoyed being able to turn Loki on with just a few innocent words. Loki couldn't bring himself to care.

With sluggish movements he managed to get on his hands and knees, crawling up until he was straddling Thor's head. He felt Thor running his fingers up and down his legs and casting a quick glance downward he found Thor looking at him with a mischievous expression, similar to Loki's own whenever he intended to take Thor apart from the inside out. Loki couldn't suppress a shiver in view of the unspoken promise.

Without breaking eye contact Thor rubbed his face against the inside of Loki's thigh, his beard scratching the sensitive skin. Loki hissed at the burn and briefly considered complaining but if he was honest with himself, he rather enjoyed the sensation as it was skirting the fine line between pleasure and pain. Besides, Thor had already moved on and was now palming Loki's ass, kneading it slightly before tugging Loki into the right position to lick a light stripe up between his cheeks, using just the tip of his tongue.

Loki gasped and instinctively tried to rock down. Thor, however, tightened his hold on Loki's hips to keep him in place and began teasing him with quick little licks. Loki, impatient as always when he wasn't the one calling the shots, writhed in Thor's firm grip, trying to urge him on. Thor ignored the wordless plea for more and continued his maddeningly light licks for a while longer before he stopped and pulled away.

"Touch yourself," he said, cutting of Loki's protest at the loss of contact. Without waiting to see if Loki would comply, Thor resumed lapping across Loki's slightly sore opening, now using the broad of his tongue to properly clean up the mixture of lube and semen. Loki choked on a moan as intense pleasure rushed through him. He wrapped his fingers around his half-hard cock, stroking himself in time to Thor's enthusiastic licks.

Thor squeezed his ass roughly before spreading the cheeks further apart so that he could get even closer. He sealed his mouth over Loki's opening and sucked like he was trying to get all of his previously spilled come out at once and then proceeded to wriggle the tip of his tongue inside. Loki cursed Thor inwardly as heat flooded his body. Thor knew very well how much this particular move turned him on and if he hadn't already come tonight, Loki was sure that this would have pushed him over the edge. His cock was fully erect by now, having filled so quickly that it bordered on painful.

Thor let go of Loki's hips for a second to move his hands and Loki immediately seized the opportunity to screw himself back onto Thor's tongue, attempting to get it even deeper inside him. Arousal exploded within him as he succeeded briefly but then Thor withdrew completely, leaving Loki without any stimulation at all once again.

He glared down at Thor who just winked at him before thrusting both his tongue and a finger back inside. Loki nearly toppled over at the sensation of being spread wide open without warning and he felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, knocking his breath out of him.

He had barely managed to regain his balance when Thor apparently decided that this was the perfect moment to drive Loki completely out of his mind with pleasure. He switched from finger to tongue and back again before mixing everything up by using both at the same time, torturing Loki with teasingly light strokes followed by firm licks. He never developed a pattern or a rhythm, tough, preventing Loki from getting accustomed to the sensations and pushing him unerringly toward the edge.

Loki was faintly aware that he was moaning embarrassingly loudly but at this point he didn't care any more. He was even grateful by now that Thor was gripping his hips so tightly again because he wasn't sure if his trembling thighs would support him. He was so close, climax just out of reach and he desperately wanted to come.

"More, Thor, please..." he gasped, palming the head of his cock repeatedly, sending bright sparks up and down his spine. "I need to..."

Thor growled in response and Loki gave a full-bodied shudder as he felt the vibrations run through him. Then Thor inserted a second finger, stretching Loki even wider so that he could push his tongue as deep inside as possible, sucking out every last drop of come.

Loki cried out involuntarily and threw his head back as he came, spilling semen all over his hand and stomach. Somehow he managed to stay upright although the waves of pleasure were overwhelming. He barely even noticed Thor pulling away with one last swipe of tongue.

After several long moments Loki finally came down from his climax. He blinked a few times, trying to focus his mind before looking down at Thor who was watching him with an expression of smug superiority on his face. In any other situation, Loki's first instinct would be to make a scathing remark but because he didn't want to ruin his afterglow by starting an argument he decided to let Thor get away with it this time.

He settled for smirking himself and as soon as he got enough breath back to speak he gestured toward his groin which was now covered with the evidence of two very satisfying orgasms.

"Are you going to clean this up, too?" he asked. 

Thor just laughed.


End file.
